The present invention relates to a projector system configured to display information related to the identification of the projector system along with the display of other information.
In recent years, projector systems, such as digital projectors, have found increased popularity as a tool for the presentation of content to an audience. These projector systems are typically used to project a computer-generated presentation onto a viewing surface, and allow a user to easily present high-quality, professional appearing images to audiences of a range of sizes. As a result, these projector systems are now often found as permanent fixtures in conference rooms and other meeting facilities.
A typical projector system may be used to project images from many different types of sources. Examples of possible image sources include still image sources such as presentation slide files, as well as analog or digital video signals from sources such as cable or satellite video installations, DVD players, videocassette players, etc.
The wide range of possible uses, combined with the small size of many projector systems, may make these devices popular targets for thieves. To help protect a projector system from theft, the owner of the device may affix some sort of identification indicia, such as a plate or tag with information regarding the owner, to the projector system. However, such indicia may be easy for a thief to remove from the projector system, and thus may be ineffective at deterring theft. Furthermore, such indicia may be ineffective at communicating information regarding the owner or identity of the projector system to a large audience.
A system and method of displaying identification information for a projector system are provided. The method includes projecting a display onto a viewing surface with the projector system, and projecting an identification image onto the viewing surface over at least a part of the display with the projection system, wherein the identification image is configured to convey the identification information to a viewer.